


That Time of The Month

by blueterrarium



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female Kagami Taiga, Fluff, aomine is soft, literally about that time of the month, mention of blood (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueterrarium/pseuds/blueterrarium
Summary: In which Daiki wakes up early (earlier than Taiga), and finds his girlfriend in that time of the month, and in pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in ao3, please take care of me (bows). Taiga in here is a girl, because i realized that i am unable (hopefully for now) to write yaoi, but i want to add more collection to female kuroko no basket character. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

That day was their usual weekend where Daiki would stay over at Taiga’s apartement. It has becoming their weekly routine so that they can spend the weekend together. Since last night, everything happened normally like they always did. The only thing that was unusual in the morning though, Daiki had woken up earlier than Taiga.

When he had woken up, he was a little surprised that Taiga was still curled up with the blankets wrapped around her body like a cacoon on the other side of the bed. The only visible part of her body was her long, red locks that scattered over the pillow.

Daiki had felt a little worried then. Taiga usually woke up much earlier than him, even on weekends; and she curled herself up like a big ball when the temperature was quite warm.

“Taiga,” He called, fingers playing with her red locks.  
“Taiga, babe, wakey-wakey. I wanna have breakfast.” He was replied with a low, muffled whine. Taiga doesn’t do that. Okay, Taiga does whine, just she's not usually do it. 

“Taiga?” Daiki called her again, this time slipping out a little amount of worry to his voice. When Taiga doesn’t reply, he asked again:

“Taiga, are you okay?”

She squirmed a little then lets out a little whimper again. Daiki still continues to play with her hair, in hopes to at least calm her down a little bit as he waited for the redhead to answer. 

“Daiki,” She croaks, voice a little bit raspy as if she’d just cried. Daiki immediately ducked down to kiss the crown of her head in an attempt to comfort her because her voice is just a little (read: a lot) heartbreaking for him. 

She hasn’t getting out of her cacoon so Daiki gently tugging it off. Taiga responded by (slowly) rolling over so that she’s facing him.

Daiki tugs it off until he can see Taiga. It surprises and panics him when he found there’s tears rolling from her closed eyes, her cute, forked eyebrows had scrunched up. Daiki panicked at that. 

“What, baby, what’s wrong?” He could hear his voice turned squeaky and panicky. 

“It’s hurt,” She whimpered, voice a whisper.

“What’s hurt, Taiga?” Daiki breathed softly, trying to calm himself, threading his fingers to her hair. 

Taiga took a deep breath to calm herself and then opened her eyes, her beautiful red orbs, and answered him with a forced smile.

“I’m okay,” She assured him. “It’s just my time for the month.”

But Daiki still didn’t get what is it. “Your what?”

Taiga rolls her eyes a little. “My time for the month.” she huffed. She sits up and getting out of the blanked cacoon.

“Ah, shit, it’s already a lot,” she mutters as she looked over her back, to the opening of the blanket. 

At first, Daiki wondered what the hell does she mean. But then he saw the red spots on the blanket that she just used and realized that it’s blood.  
“Oh,” is the only thibg coming out of his mouth as the realization dawned to him. 

“Daiki, sorry to worry you,” she said and pecks him on the lips before rushing out of the room, to the direction of the shower with the blankets wrapped around her.  
Daiki was left on the bed, looking dumbly (but worried, nonetheless) at the wide opened door that Taiga left.

He just sighed, gets up from the bed and walk downstairs, plopping himself on the couch waiting for his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to learn more how to post in ao3, tbh. and yes! this is a two-shot :) i posted it all in one day because well, because. 
> 
> anyway, happy reading!

Daiki had sprawled on the couch in the living room, watching the tv (though there’s nothing interesting in it) and waiting for Taiga.

His mind had wandered to Taiga who had looked in total pain. He knows it wasn’t that serious for girls, seeing that it was a normal occurance in their life, but he was worried because Taiga had cried because of the pain and Daiki seriously had no idea how intense the hurt was. Daiki didn’t realize that Taiga had finished bathing and had entered the living room until she called him.

“Daiki,” Daiki looked up to see Taiga standing a few steps away from him, clad in a black jean shorts and Daiki’s long sleeved, v-neck, midnight colored shirt tucked into her shorts with her hair tied in a messy braids. But Daiki’s had brain had stopped functioning the moment he realized that Taiga was wearing his shirt. THAT'S HIS SHIRT WHATTHEFUCKWHAT.

“Daiki, bath is ready. You better step on it before it’s getting cold.” He heard Taiga says but his brain had a hard time functioning at the moment because Taiga is currently wearing his shirt and it looked very good on her and she looked very cute, cute like pies and he want to eat.

“I want to eat.” That’s exactly what he said, huh. Taiga raised her cute eyebrow. 

“Well, we are going to eat. But you have to bath first. It’s not good eating first then bathing. You have to at least wait for fifteen minutes before bathing but the water’s gonna be cold by then.”

Fortunately for Daiki, his brain had functioning normally by the time Taiga finished her explanation. Daiki stands and then walking to Taiga’s direction. 

“Yes, yes, mom. I’ll bath now.”

But instead of doing it, he enveloped Taiga into his chest and puts his head on top of Taiga’s. He breathed her hair and the smell of strawberry and a hint of mint filling his nostrils. He felt Taiga immediately relaxed to his arms and hooked her arms to his waist.

“I wanna eat crepes for breakfast.” She said, nuzzled closer to him and breathing his scent.

“Why crepes? It’s sweet.” sweet like you, he wanted to add. Gosh, he definitely is whipped for this girl. 

Taiga half shrugged. “I just want to eat crepes right now. Besides, we have lots of fruits in the fridge. Hmmm, maybe I should make tarts for dinner. Chocolate and orange sound good, don’t you think?”

“Why the sudden interest with sweets?” Daiki murmured against her head. 

“I’m in the mood for sweets right now.”

Daiki snorted lightly. Of course, the mood. “Just don’t turn like Murasakibara.”

“No way. That guy is a wonder. How can he not get any cavities with all those sweets he ate? Tatsuya spoil him too much.” she huffed softly, breath gosting his collarbones. 

“You tell that to Himuro.”

“Right. It would land on deaf ears. No, thanks.”

There’s a silence englufing them before Taiga reminded him that he need to bath now.

“Just a moment.” Daiki would not admit that his voice is akin to a whine. (but you can't blame him for always wanting to hug and cuddle with Taiga cuz she's that comfy alright). 

“The water’s cold by now, for your information and besides, I gotta work on our food right now.” Daiki could already feel her eyes narrowed in reprimand at him. 

Daiki huffed a breath before leaning back to pepper kiss to Taiga’s face until his lips landed on her lips. He lets his lips to just touching Taiga’s lips, enjoying the feeling of Taiga’s lips connected to his. He leans back, and grins at her slightly flushed face.

“You’ve got your morning kiss, now go! Honestly, I wonder if your mom deals with your lazy ass like this every day.” she said, with her hands crossed over her chest. 

“Sometimes. Ma doesn’t kick my ass so it’s fine.” Daiki answered. Then, Daiki looked down to his feet, sending glances to Taiga. “I was worried, Taiga.”

Taiga’s eyes softened at his statement and uncrossed her hands to grab his hands. “I know. I’m sorry, Daiki.”

“Was the pain that intense? I didn’t remember Satsuki had ever cried on her periods before.” His words were almost childlike it was so cute, and to add his cuteness he also fiddles with her fingers. 

“It’s different for every girl. For me, the pain is quite intense in the morning of the first day. This is normal but I'm sorry to worry you.” Taiga exlained, her face showed her utmost sorry.

“Okay, so, you can’t play basketball?”

“Sometimes, its hurt so much I couldn’t get up from bed let alone playing basketball.” she smiled a little. 

“That sucks.”

Taiga laughs. “Yeah, it sucks.”

She then contiued: “Seriously, Daiki, go to bath. Are you a kid?”

“Whoa, okay, okay. I’ll go now.” He walked hastily to the bathroom, stopping midway to stare at Taiga from his shoulder.

“I’m so glad you didn’t have your mood swings on me.” Then he continued walking to the bathroom, whistling lightly.

He did notice Taiga smiling at him, but he didn’t notice the glint in her eyes that promises many things.

Not yet, Daiki.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do kindly leave kudos and comment for me uwu
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr:
> 
> https://quietauthoress.tumblr.com/post/157267169093/that-time-of-the-month-part-1


End file.
